H O M E
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Apakah definisi rumah menurutmu? Setiap orang pasti memiliki definisinya sendiri. Dan inilah definisi rumah menurut Kurosaki Ichigo. -Ichihitsu- AU, Shounen-ai, OC, OOC. Dedicated for Ichihitsu Day #2! RnR Please!


**HOME**

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

**Bleach **©Tite Kubo

**.**

Summary:  
Apakah definisi rumah menurutmu? Setiap orang pasti memiliki definisinya sendiri. Dan inilah definisi rumah menurut Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

Rate: T

**.**

Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toushirou

**.**

Warning(s): AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, Drabble fic, Typo, Mistypo.

**.**

Dedicated for IchiHitsu Day! #2!

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"_Okaerinasai, Touchan_!" Suara kekanak-kanakan nan ria tertangkap indera pendengarannya begitu Ichigo memasuki apartemen miliknya. Disusul berikutnya, sesosok kecil menerobos masuk ke dalam dekapan kedua lengan kekarnya, mencari kehangatan dari tubuh atletis sang dokter muda.

"Ryuki." Begitulah pria yang memasuki usia 27 tahun itu memanggil putra semata wayangnya.

"_Touchan_, ayo main," ajak si kecil Kurosaki itu masih dalam pelukan sang ayah. Mata _amnesty_ besar dan polos milik bocah berusia 5 tahun itu menatap wajah sang ayah yang seharian ini baru ia temui.  
Ichigo hanya menanggapi ajakan putra kecilnya itu dengan kekehan geli. Melihat reaksi sang ayah, Ryuki menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya, menandakan ia kesal.

"Iya... Iya... nanti kita main," jawab pemilik surai jingga itu sambil mengacak rambut _silver _Kurosaki kecilnya. "_Okaachan_ di mana?" tanyanya begitu melihat sang 'istri' belum menampakkan sosoknya sejak ia datang. Padahal biasanya ia akan disambut dengan sambutan '_okaerinasai_' selain milik Ryuki.

"Sedang memasak. _Kaachan_ hari ini buat sup kesukaan Ru-_chan_," celoteh Ryuki menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Ichigo mengangguk paham. Segera ditentengnya di tangan kanan tas yang sempat ia letakkan di lantai ketika ia sampai di rumah tadi. Tangan kirinya menggendong tubuh mungil putra kecilnya.

Tak sulit untuk sepasang _hazel _itu menangkap sosok lain pada dapur kecil rumah mereka. Diletakkan tas jinjingnya asal pada salah satu kursi di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. Ryuki? Ia sudah merajuk minta turun dari gendongannya begitu teringat sepotong semangka yang ia minta pada Kaachan belum ia habiskan. Benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya.

Dengan perlahan didekatinya dari belakang sosok kekasih yang resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya selama 6 tahun itu. Tangannya yang kekar ia lingkarkan pada pinggang tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"_Tadaima_," bisiknya lembut tepat di cuping telinga pemuda 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu menegang sejenak, namun kembali rileks lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Ichigo, _okaeri,_" jawab mantan pemilik marga Hitsugaya yang kini telah berganti menjadi Kurosaki itu.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, dibenamkan wajahnya pada surai-surai lembut milik kekasihnya itu. Disesapinya aroma sang 'istri' yang selalu membuatnya candu. Lalu setelah puas, diletakkan kepala orange-nya pada bahu mungil pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Baunya enak, Toushirou," katanya memuji.

"Eh? Aku baru memasukkan bumbu kok. Harusnya bau masakannya belum tercium," balas lelaki yang ia panggil Toushirou heran.

"Bukan supnya. Tapi kau. Kau membuatku jadi 'lapar' dan ingin segera 'memakan'mu."

**Blush.**

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, tanpa Ichigo lihat langsung pun ia sudah tahu bahwa sekarang wajah pemilik manik _emerald_ itu sudah menyerupai tomat yang menjadi salah satu bahan supnya.

"Apaan _sih_."

"Hei, aku serius." Tanpa Toushirou sadari kini tubuhnya telah dipaksa berbalik menghadap suaminya.

Mata _emerald_-nya segera bertatapan dengan sepasang hazel di seberang sana. Walaupun, sudah sekian lama pesona _hazel_ itu tak pernah pudar di mata pemuda mungil itu. Ia selalu terpikat. Terlena. Belum sempat otak jeniusnya memproses, bibir basah nan seksi telah mendarat sedikit kasar pada miliknya yang manis. Melumat dan mengulumnya, menginfasi bagian-bagian tanpa terkecuali.

"Mencoba hidangan pembuka tak masalah 'kan?" kata kepala kelurga Kurosaki itu selepas menyudahi 'mencicipi hidangan pembuka' dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Beda lagi dengan Toushirou, kulit wajahnya yang putih kini telah berganti sewarna kepiting rebus.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

**Rumah adalah tempat di mana ada yang selalu menyambutmu ketika kau kembali.**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Jam mengarahkan kedua jarumnya pada angka 11 dan 12, pukul 23.00, satu jam lagi menuju tengah malam.

Sepi.

Hanya ditemani gemericik hujan di luar sana yang justru menambah sunyi suasana sang malam. Bagaikan alunan harpa sang malaikat yang sangat merdu, membuai diri lebih dalam alam mimpi.

Dari sekian banyaknya penduduk kota yang terlelap, seorang dokter muda justru tengah duduk bersila di lantai. Dihadapannya, meja kurang dari tinggi dadanya dipenuhi kertas yang berserakan. Rasa lelah terpatri jelas di raut wajahnya yang tampan. Entah sudah berapa kali kelopak matanya ikut terbuai dalam suasana malam yang memang cocok dinikmati dengan bergelung di atas ranjang.

Dilepaskannya kacamata baca yang sedari tadi ia pakai, dipijitnya pangkal hidung dan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam berharap dapat mengusir kantuk yang datang menghampiri.  
"Istirahat dulu. Tidak baik terlalu memaksakan diri." Suara dingin namun syarat perhatian memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menemani Ichigo. Ditambah lagi bau khas kopi menyeruak memenuhi ruangan itu.  
"Kau belum tidur, Toushirou?" Pertanyaan itu mulus keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai senja itu. Hanya senyum tipis yang ia peroleh sebagai jawabannya.

Toushirou mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ichigo. Secangkir kopi yang ia bawa tadi sudah bertengger manis di hadapan sang dokter. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan lengan kanannya terasa berat. Penasaran dengan beban di lengannya pemilik _hazel_ itu menoleh pada sumbernya. Ternyata, Toushirou telah menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Bisa ia lihat pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya itu sedang berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Kelopak matanya saja sudah setengah terpejam.

"Kalau memang mengantuk kenapa tidur?" Pertanyaan Ichigo itu sontak membuat Toushirou kembali fokus.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya pemilik tubuh lebih pendek itu balik.

"Aku sedang mengecek laporan kondisi pasienku. Besok beberapa pasien akan melakukan operasi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikan di kantor. Tapi, keinginanku untuk pulang lebih baik. Kalau tidak aku sudah pasti pulang basah kuyup," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar. Ditenggak sedikit kopi yang tersedia di hadapannya. Syukurlah setelah itu, kantuknya sudah mulai berkurang. Ichigo membuka kembali laporan yang sempat ia tutup tadi. Namun, tangan mungil milik kekasihnya itu menahan laju tangannya untuk membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang kini menjadi perhatiannya. Ichigo mengangkat alisnya bingung. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap Toushirou penuh tanya.

"Dokter yang baik juga harus menjaga kesehatan," jawab Toushirou masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Mengerti maksud kekasihnya, Ichigo menutup laporan di pangkuannya.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Dokter Toushirou. Aku akan jadi pasien yang baik dan akan menurut apa yang diperintahkan dokter."

**Rumah adalah tempat di mana ada yang memahamimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri.**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Ryuki, jangan duduk di sana! Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Diam.

Toushirou menghela napasnya dalam. Sudah berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu bocah bersurai _silver _itu duduk di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan hanya memakai baju tipis. Angin musim dingin sesekali menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Tidak heran jika sekarang tubuh mungilnya bergetar kedinginan.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu mendekati Ryuki. Lama-lama ia khawatir juga, apalagi tubuh Ryuki terbilang ringkih. Toushirou berlutut di samping putra tunggalnya itu. Ditutupinya bahu kecil Ryuki dengan jaket merah kesayangan si kecil.

"Ayo masuk. Nanti Ru-_chan_ bisa sakit. Kalau sakit nanti Ru-_chan_ tidak bisa main," bujuknya lembut.

"Tapi _Touchan_." Sepasang amnesty menatap _emerald_ Toushirou dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Toushirou yakin jika dibiarkam sebentar lagi air mata itu pasti akan mengalir deras di kedua pipi _chubby_ Ryuki. Di balik mata polos dan lugu itu, ia bisa menangkap rasa sedih dan kecewa yang amat dalam. Sakit rasanya melihat wajah yang biasanya ceria berubah 180 derajat.

"Jangan khawatir! Touchan pasti akan cepat pulang. Jadi kita bisa merayakan bersama," hibur Toushirou. Dibawanya Ryuki ke dalam gendongannya, berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Toushirou paham perasaan yang dialami putra kecilnya, Ryuki. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kecewa. Sedih.

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari terbaik untuk mereka. Hari ini, 22 Desember menjadi hari istimewa untuk mereka bertiga. Hari ini, hari jadi Ichigo dan Toushirou. Hari di mana mereka mendapatkan anugrah terindah mereka, Ryuki. Harusnya hari ini hanya ada mereka bertiga. Pergi ke taman, main salju, makan cake di cafe, candle light di rumah. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga Ichigo mendapat panggilan tugas darurat, meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah.

Toushirou paham. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ichigo, karena memang itu profesinya. Apalagi jika menyangkut nyawa orang lain. Tapi, dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Di dalam hatinya ada perasaan kecewa dan terluka. Keegoisan di dalam dirinya menginginkan kehadiran Ichigo, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Ia ingin memiliki pemuda bersurai senja untuk dirinya, untuk Ryuki. Setidaknya hari ini ia ingin hanya ada dirinya, Ryuki, dan Ichigo. Hanya mereka bertiga. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa.

**Rumah adalah tempat di mana kehadiranmu diinginkan begitu diinginkan.**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"DASAR BODOH!"

Kedua telinga Ichigo serasa tuli mendadak. Pagi-pagi seperti ini dia sudah diteriaki bodoh oleh 'istri'nya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan Ryuki sendirian. Kau dengar sendiri 'kan kata ibu panti asuhan yang merawat Ryuki. Dia itu anak yang aktif. Kau ini bagaimana sih Ichigo?" omel Toushirou panjang lebar.

"Aku cuma meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil susu. Mana aku tahu kalau dia akan hilang," kata Ichigo. Kesal juga kalau disalahkan terus.

"Ah, terserah! Pokoknya cari dia!"

"Ryuki! Ryuki!"

Pagi yang cerah di rumah pasangan muda Kurosaki itu diawali dengan hilangnya batita berusia 1 tahun yang baru mereka adopsi. Salahkan sang ayah yang meninggalkan bocah yang baru bisa merangkak itu di ruang tamu sendirian untuk mengambil susu. Salahkan pula sang ibu yang terlalu lama berkutat di kamar mandi sedari tadi.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang, berkeliling keseluruh sudut rumah. Aura kepanikan terukir jelas di wajah keduanya. Tak mampu dipungkiri, tanpa pengawasan Ryuki bisa saja celaka. Dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur lagi, semua tempat mereka cari sampai di lubang tikus pun mereka cari.

Satu jam sudah mereka mencari, tapi yang dicari tidak juga ketemu. Sampai akhirnya, Ichigo masuk ke dapur dan menemukan keranjang sampah yang sudah berantakan. Sampah di dalamnya berceceran di mana-mana. Yang paling mencengangkan di dalam keranjang itu ada sesosok bayi mungil berambut _silver _dan mata _amnesty_ memakai kaos kuning dan celana kodok.

"RYU!"

**.**

"Jadi begitu ya," komentar Ryuki saat kedua orang tuanya menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat anak itu berumur satu tahun. Ryuki kadang tersenyum geli saat Ichigo dan Toushirou -yang duduk mengapitnya- menceritakan pengalaman mereka.

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya pemilik surai _silver_ itu sambil menujuk salah satu foto pada album dipangkuannya.

"Kalau itu waktu kau berusia 2,5 tahun. Dulu pernah..."

**Rumah adalah tempat di mana setiap moment menjadi berharga dan tak terlupakan.**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjuk pukul 19.54, beberapa menit lagi hingga sampai waktu kerjanya selesai. Waktu yang cukup untuk berbenah.

"Sudah saatnya," batinnya. Lekas ia membereskan pekerjaannya. File-file yang tadi berserakan di meja segera dikembalikan. Begitu pula alat-alat kedokteran yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Dilepaskannya jas putih yang sudah melekat padanya sejak pagi. Ditatapnya sejenak ruangannya. Begitu sudah dipastikan rapi, ditentengnya tas jinjing hitam miliknya dan keluar.

"Selamat malam. Mau pulang, Dokter?" tanya seorang perawat padanya saat keduanya berpapasan di koridor. Dianggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Yo, Ichigo. Kami mau karaoke. Kau ikut?" ajak salah seorang temannya saat ia sampai di _lobby _rumah sakit. Di belakang teman yang mengajaknya beberapa rekan yang cukup ia kenal berdiri menggerombol.

"Tidak. Kalian saja," tolaknya.

"Yah, Kurosaki-_kun_ tidak asyik. Sejak menikah dengan Hitsugaya-_san _kau jadi jarang bersama kami. Kau kena jampi-jampi apa sama dia?" celetuk salah satu rekannya. Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa jampi-jampi pun Toushirou sudah menawan hatinya. "Sudah ah, aku pulang dulu."

Waktu pulang adalah waktu yang selalu di nanti Ichigo. Setiap kali pulang ia selalu senang. Kadang saking inginnya segera sampai di rumah, ia sampai menghitung langkahnya karena rasanya tidak sampai-sampai.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Ia akan memilih langsung pulang dari pada menghabiskan waktu dengan karaoke atau pergi minum. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mendengar celoteh Ryuki. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi mengobrol santai dengan Toushirou. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi makan malam sederhana dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Senyumnya terkembang lebar tatkala ia menyadari langkahnya telah memasuki pekarangan rumah. Rumah sederhana menjadi pemandangannya saat ini. Di rumah sederhana inilah dia membangun keluarganya. Di rumah sederhana ini pulalah kebahagiaannya selalu terukir. Di rumah inilah cintanya berada.

Bau bunga mawar dan lily yang ditanam kekasihnya menyambutnya. Dikeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya, lalu dimasukkan pada lubang pintu rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai, Touchan_."

"_Okaeri_, Ichigo."

**Rumah adalah tempat dimana hatimu berada.**

**.**

**(0)**

**~OWARI~**

**(0)**

**.**

**A/N:**

Inilah fic kedua saya untuk Ichihitsu Day tahun ini. Saya hampir nggak percaya bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini. Walaupun terlambat saya tetap ingin mempersembahkannya. Terima kasih untuk kedua adik saya yang menyemangati untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cara mereka.

Mohon maaf bila ada pelbagai kesalahan dalam fic ini, akhir kata

**"Review Please!"**

**and**

**"Happy Ichihitsu Day!"  
m(_ _)m**


End file.
